


What the Hay!

by Genesister (papirini)



Series: Bangs and Thangs [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Reveal, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirini/pseuds/Genesister
Summary: Shiro has a deep, dark, shocking, direful, and altogether surprising secret to show Keith.Or...something like that. It's really not as terrible as Keith thinks it is.This work isCOMPLETE. Enjoy!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bangs and Thangs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	What the Hay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EsorValia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsorValia/gifts).



> For the Sheith Secret Santa Exchange.
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't add more geese. :(

Keith had just arrived back to the Atlas after another long expedition, when the Atlas was orbiting Damistrach, deep within the Meldinga system. When he exited his ship, Shiro had greeted him, as he always did. They kissed, they hugged, they smiled at one another. All in all, Keith had figured this was going to be a normal furlough from the Blades, where he would catch up with the other Paladins and learn how the Atlas’ expedition was going while he’d been gone.

And, of course, he was going to spend a good deal of time with Shiro. It had been two months since the last leave of absence, after all. A week of snuggling with his boyfriend seemed like an excellent idea.

However, as Keith continued to look at Shiro’s face, he could see the other’s smile falter.

“You ok?” He tilted his head, giving Shiro another peck on the cheek. “What’s up?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Despite the reassurance, Shiro’s grip on Keith’s shoulder tightened. “…Mostly. There’s something I need to show you. Something big that’s come up in the past few months.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. Shiro talking about something big was normally never good. The tension in Shiro wasn’t helping to make those words any less ominous, either.

“How big are we talking? Are you ok?” Keith swallowed. "Are the evacuations going well? Are you-"

“I’m…I’m fine. The evacuations are going fine as well.” The tenseness in Shiro’s grip didn’t dissipate, however. “It’s just…it’s something I can’t explain to you. It would be hard to believe.”

“Then-”

“You need to see it. In private. Tonight, in my quarters. Before…moonrise proper. Don’t tell anyone, and don’t bring Kosmo. I promise it’ll make sense.” A quick peck on the cheek, and then he turned away. “I’ll see you then, ok?”

Keith opened his mouth to protest, to ask why such secrecy was necessary, but Shiro was already in the nearest elevator before Keith could recover his voice. From behind the glass, he could see Shiro smile and wave at him before the lift shot up, sending him out of Keith’s sight. Keith could only sigh, gritting his teeth.

 _Seriously, Shiro?_ He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he waited for the next elevator. _I really hope you’re not hiding anything bad from me. Like an injury…or worse…_

Strangely, Kosmo seemed as tense as Shiro, and let out a little howl as he tried to hop over to the elevator that Shiro had used once he was let loose from his seat on the ship.

“No, no, come on, Kosmo.” Keith sighed, reining the space wolf in as Kosmo growled, his nostrils flaring and his pupils dilating. “We’re going to get washed off in _our_ quarters, and then I’ll get you food, ok?”

Hopefully, Keith mused as he ruminated on the memory, whatever Shiro was being cagey about wasn’t as bad as _that_ situation had been. Unless…unless it was connected to what happened several months prior. _Then_ maybe there would be trouble, because Keith wasn’t an idiot when it came to Shiro’s inability to stay out of danger no matter how hard everyone tried to prevent that from happening.

One shower later, tense hybrid and even tenser wolf were on the way to the mess when they heard a tell-tale shout.

“I’m telling you! It happened _again_!” Sure enough, as Keith rounded the corner, Lance was practically yelling, his face shaded with a near-apoplectic red. So much for a quiet walk to the mess. “Seriously, it’s a conspiracy!”

“Calm down, Paladin,” It was Axca who replied, a frown on her face. “While I agree it should be investigated, it’s not something that is going to kill the cow, if my research on Earth animals is any indication.”

“It’s worse than killing her! Way worse!” Lance threw his hands up. “Someone on this ship wants Kalternecker _inconvenienced_!! Doesn’t that bother you!?”

“Not really. Especially since you haven’t got proof of it happening.” Acxa looked over and spotted Keith. “Oh, hello. Welcome back to the Atlas.”

“Oh! _Keith_!” Keith blinked as Lance turned to face him. “Hey there. We’re discussing the filthy dirty thief who keeps stealing hay bales from Kalternecker every time I turn away from her! It’s an emergency! A crisis!”

“Atlas’ databases would beg to differ, as would the requisitions officer who said it’s fine if a few bales can’t be accounted for-”

“ _JUST_ a few bales!?”

“…Good to see you too, Lance.” Shaking his head, Keith proceeded onwards. Even if Lance was right about someone stealing those supplies. Lance’s attachment to the cow was beginning to border on unhealthy. Especially in comparison to when Keith had come back two months prior. “You are _way_ too attached to Kalternecker, just putting that out there. Bye.”

“ _HEY_!” Lance’s whine of protest echoed through the hall, then receded as Keith began to gain distance. “COME ON, WHY DOES NO ONE BELIEVE ME!? THERE IS AN ANTI-COW CONSPIRACY AFOOT!! IT MUST BE STOPPED!!”

“You go ahead and stop that conspiracy, then!” Keith called back as he grabbed Kosmo’s neck fur. “In the meantime, I’m getting dinner.”

“OH _COME ON_ -”

One poof of teal smoke later, and Keith and Kosmo were in line among several surprised cadets who were grabbing for dinner trays. Three minutes later, Keith had a nice bowl of stir-fry and beef with a beer, while Kosmo had a nice bowl of raw meat bits and grass. Once he settled into a chair, he checked his watch.

_Four hours until moonrise._

As he ate, Keith’s mind went back, once more, to what happened two months ago. Back to why Keith was suspicious of Shiro being so vague and cagey about what they were going to talk about. Back to a moment where Keith had, once more, been legitimately frightened for Shiro’s safety and well-being, even though it seemed to turn out all right in the end.

Back to that _injury_.

* * *

Keith had immediately suspected something was wrong when he landed his ship into the dock of the Atlas-and Shiro was not there to greet him.

To be fair, he hadn’t given any warning that he was coming back. His return was going to be a surprise for Shiro’s birthday, and he came complete with a little gift for the other. Still, even after contact with the Atlas bridge, there was silence from Shiro. No greeting, no indication he was even alive. That was very unlike Shiro to not respond to a friendly hail, whether it was from Keith or a random ship.

No-Shiro wouldn’t just not say anything. Something had happened, something terrible. His worry about what might have occurred while he was gone only increased as he hopped out of the cockpit-and as he had dreaded, it wasn’t Shiro who greeted him.

“Keith!” Instead, it was Iverson who waved him over, and Keith could feel his heart plunge into his stomach. “Listen, _hey_ , Shiro’s all right, he’s just getting checked out of the med bay, it was nothing too seri-”

Keith didn’t respond. Instead, he breezed past the commander, stalking his way towards the med bay. He could apologize to Iverson later; his priority at that moment was making sure Shiro was all right.

“Oh, Paladin, wait, you need to sign in as a gue- _eep_ -”

Keith stormed past a nurse and burst into the emergency triage, where he was met with a dozen wide eyes-and Shiro, who was holding a bloodied gauze to his neck, as his Olkarian nurse blinked back at Keith’s entrance. At the sight, his heart still pounded ferociously, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Shiro injured, of Shiro hurt.

Five steps later, and he was in front of Shiro, his hand gently caressing the other’s jaw.

“…Hey, Keith.” Shiro sheepishly smiled, then winced as the nurse swapped gauzes, dabbing his neck with a glowing antiseptic wipe; Keith thus got a good look at the very deep set of teeth marks that now decorated Shiro’s skin near the base. Whatever had bitten him had four very large teeth in the front-two above, two beneath-and seemingly nothing else. “I’m sorry I didn’t respond to you…we, uh, had a little accident on our Lemdiz expedition. A small animal decided I was tasty, and-”

“Shiro.” Keith’s breath caught in his throat. “ _Please_ tell me you’ll be ok.”

“Of course.” Shiro’s eyes softened, and Keith couldn’t help but hate himself for not believing the reassurance. Shiro had responded the same way, given him the same look, back when he was in his original body, after all. Then he was still ill, his body slowly rotting from the inside. “I swear, Keith. They’ve checked me, they’ve given me a hypo-shot, I’ve been here all night.”

“And you’re still bleeding?”

“This round of bleeding is us,” The Olkarian explained as she finished wiping Shiro’s neck. “We were using dilapris to allow any infected blood or foreign viscera injected by the bite to be excreted. But we’ve finished now, and your tests for invasive bacteria are negative, so now we will allow the wound to heal normally.”

“It’s a little like using leeches.” Shiro coughed as the nurse pressed a bandage against him. “It’s been taking forever, though.”

“ _Yes_ , Admiral,” the Olkari nurse sighed. “So you have said.”

“He’s not a fan of hospitals.” Keith slowly felt himself relax. “So he’ll be all right?”

“Yes. He’ll just need to be careful not to aggravate the wound, and the shot should do the rest in healing him fully in a week.”

“Good.” Keith’s hand went from Shiro’s jaw to his shoulder. “And I’ll make sure he doesn’t aggravate that wound. And Shiro will make sure he rests so he can get better.”

At this, Shiro frowned, a pout forming on his face.

“But I need to finish the Lemd-”

He stopped when Keith gave him a look, and not just any look, either. It was _The_ Look, the one with all the worry and concern that Keith could muster, that Keith could feel, all ensconced in a single expression. Keith generally didn’t realize when he was doing it, but this time, he absolutely did. Not that he was being disingenuous; he _was_ concerned. Lemdiz wasn’t exactly a well-known world, and the few examples of animal and plant life that anyone had been able to withstand have been known to be dangerous or poisonous.

Such was Lemdiz’s reputation that even the Galra Empire chose to mostly avoid much in the way of colonization over the years. It was said only a few dozen Galra in contact with Sendak and the Fire of Purification had settled there at best as a vanguard, and there was little sign of their presence since Sendak’s death. Not that Keith thought that a rabid Galra bit Shiro. If that had been the case, Shiro wouldn’t have called what attacked him small.

“…Right.” Shiro’s shoulders tensed as he bit his lip. “I get it. You don’t want me going back to Lemdiz.”

“After you’re cleared, you can go back if you need to.” Keith sighed. He knew Shiro didn’t like being waylaid by doctor’s orders or told to look out for his health, especially now and in his clone body, but he had to put his foot down this time. “I promise, Shiro. It’s only for a week.”

The smile that formed on Shiro’s face didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“All right.”

And then the Lemdiz expedition was indefinitely postponed the next day.

Apparently, the weather at the landing site had become too volatile for any more excursions-five feet of rain in less than three hours!-and the team that was originally planet side had to return before they drowned. They would keep a satellite in orbit to monitor and catalog what they could while they waited for the weather to calm, but Keith’s heart sunk when he realized he was unable to keep his promise. Shiro wouldn’t be going back there in a week, and the Atlas, for now, would have to continue onward.

Needless to say, Shiro wasn’t happy. He didn’t talk to Keith for the entire day after the cancellation was announced, even went out of his way to avoid Keith when they happened to cross paths. Keith was mildly annoyed with such stubborn and even childish behavior, but knew the coldness would pass; it was only natural he’d react that way to being sidelined, both medically and by outside circumstance. It was the old anger that Shiro still possessed, the old bugbear of his health being excessively prioritized over his happiness, and his perception of people babying him over it. The long-embedded fear was just rearing up and making the admiral intolerable, however briefly.

Keith knew he’d get over it-and indeed, Shiro did come to him eventually on the second day, apologizing for his behavior with the understanding that Keith wasn’t trying to stifle him. They’d hugged it out, then they’d kissed it out, then did a little more than that in their bed. Afterwards, it was as if there had never been tension between the two, and Lemdiz was little more than a distant memory.

But when it came to exploring space, and with all of the strange things that were out there to be discovered, Keith really should have known better than to assume everything was well.

“Hey.” Indeed, the day after they kissed and made up, Keith ran his fingers across where Shiro’s bite was. “It’s healed.”

“Is it?” Shiro blinked as he slowly rolled over to look in the mirror. “Huh. Barely even a scar.”

That wasn’t entirely true-Keith could see that the area where the two largest teeth were had scarred over-but that was faint and glistened a peachy-silver in the light.

“Two days…that was faster than they said the healing would last,” Keith commented as Shiro went to get dressed. “I didn’t know the hypo-sprays _could_ work that fast.”

“Could be the clone body, too. But hey, can’t complain. It doesn’t hurt anymore, and I feel perfectly fine.” Shiro finished buttoning up his uniform, then gave Keith a quick peck on the cheek. “See you on the bridge, yeah?”

“Sure.”

Keith smiled. It didn’t occur to him to question the accelerated healing then, as he got dressed. Nor would he, for some time. Not that it mattered-they were on their way to the Meldinga system, where the Atlas was to observe the local star’s life cycle. It was as a supergiant, and there was a distinct possibility that evacuation of any inhabited planets would need to be implemented.

Things happened. Life happened. And so the two continued with their lives, and Keith pushed his concerns aside. There were more important things to think about, after all. 

* * *

As Keith ruminated on the past at dinner, though, the thought occurred that maybe the bite marks suddenly being all better within a day was a bit odd, even for the clone body Shiro now inhabited. Once he finished his food, he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, looking over at Kosmo.

“Still tense, huh?” Kosmo was sniffing the air and whimpering. “…No, Kosmo, we’re not going hunting on the Atlas. Come on, you know where we are. There are no space geese here.”

This earned Keith a disgruntled growl.

“No, I don’t know what you’re smelling, and calling it ‘that thing’ doesn’t help.” Keith frowned. Kosmo really was acting unusual since they boarded the ship. “Look, I’ve got to see Shiro alone this evening, so you’re going to have to stay in the room tonight-”

The growl intensified.

“Ok, ok! You can stay with Pidge, geez.” Keith held up his hands in placation. “I’ll take that as a compromise as long as you don't go hunting for...whatever you're smelling. I'll ask Shiro about it when I see him."

A warble.

"I mean, you're right, I’d have to ask Pidge, but fine…”

It took a half hour, some very good bribes involving twizzle sticks, and promises that Kosmo wouldn’t drool over her instruments, to finally get Pidge to agree to board Kosmo for the night. It was unusual, sure, but Shiro had asked Keith to come alone, and come alone Keith would do. Still, an uneasy feeling began to form in his stomach as he bid Pidge goodnight, before leaving her to her devices. Slowly he returned to his room, changing into more casual clothing, his thoughts once more beginning to abound with possibilities as to what Shiro might want to discuss and show him.

At moonrise, no less. Why _moonrise_ and not _tonight_ or _this evening_ , anyhow? It was a bit imprecise, and a little weird, coming from Shiro. Maybe Shiro wanted the light of the moon to…illuminate the moment? Maybe it was for romantic reasons? Maybe it was a marriage proposal, after all this time, with an accompanying ring?

No, probably not. Shiro didn’t seem too happy about whatever it was that was bothering him, and knowing Shiro, having a romantic backdrop would be awkward. Then again, if it was something _truly_ dire, Shiro would have just asked him to go somewhere in order to tell him right away. Maybe it wasn’t dire after all-maybe Shiro was overreacting to something, or someone, or maybe he just really _really_ missed Keith over the sojourn. What he’d be seeing…well, it wouldn’t nothing Keith hadn’t seen before, but was it worth this much tension to keep that kind of surprise?

Or-maybe he had gotten a _different_ type of epiphany about their relationship. Maybe he was breaking up with him. Maybe he’d started dating, and he would be meeting Shiro’s new boyfrie-

 _Nah._ He shook his head. That was stupid. Shiro would have told him before if that was the case. Shiro was many things, but he wasn’t a jerk.

Somehow, Keith found himself going back to that bite. Even though he knew it healed up, even though he knew it was stupid to think that it might have been remotely related, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Perhaps, he reasoned, it was because it had been a big part of what had happened when Keith had come back last time. It made sense to think that, even though he knew it was silly and pointless to dwell on it and there was little more than a faint scar to be seen.

But Keith would figure it out. No- _they_ would figure it out together, whatever it was, once Shiro showed him. Then they’d get on with their lives again. It was as simple as that.

Right?

* * *

It was about ten minutes before the estimated moonrise on Damistrach when Keith finally made his way to Shiro’s quarters, as he promised-and stumbled upon a most terrible scene.

The tell-tale smell had been the first thing to hit him; there was no mistaking it. Once someone had smelled something so pungent and recognizable once, it was not something that was so easily forgotten. It stung the nostrils, and Keith’s eye twitched and began to water at the sight and stench as he slowly walked in, ankle-deep in the straw mire.

So, this was where all the missing hay Lance was ranting about had gone. It was spread out throughout the entire apartment, with strands hanging from kitchen cabinets and all over the couch as he approached the hay-infested bedroom. Not exactly what Keith was expecting in regards to a secret-then again, stranger things had happened in space before. Having an obsession with hay wouldn't have been the worst.

However, there was something else in the room, as well. Sitting on the bed, his back hunched over and arms tightly crossed across his torso, was a wide-eyed Shiro, dressed only in his underwear. There was something tense, almost frightened, as he turned to face the other. The bite scar on his shoulder gleamed eerily in the faint light.

“Ugh…” Even his smile seemed pained, and his eyes squinted as if it would mask his agony. “Keith…”

“You know,” Keith frowned as he began to advance, the door sliding behind him. “I’m not even sure how to approach this. Except to be glad I’m not allergic, and hopefully Lance doesn’t come in and find all this.”

“Haa…” He could see the sweat on Shiro’s forehead as he advanced. “Y-yeah, same, t-trust me.”

“Shiro.” Shiro began to tremble as Keith got closer. “What’s going _on_? Are you _sick_?”

“A matter of- _hnngh!_ -opinion.” Shiro jolted, then grunted as he fell backwards ontp the bed, coiling into a fetal position. “D-don’t call…the doctors. Be over…be over soon!”

“Are you kidding me!?” Keith threw his arms out, feeling his frustration and fear mount as Shiro’s trembling became more pronounced. “You’re convulsing, you need medical attention! If something’s wrong with the clone body-is _this_ what you were talking about!?”

A beat.

“Please tell me this has nothing to do with that quiznaking _bite_ -!?”

His hand touched the skin of Shiro’s cold and clammy flesh arm. The reaction was immediate-Shiro’s head whipped around, eyes wide, and out of his mouth came a hiss, accompanied by a flash of his teeth. His longer-than-normal teeth, Keith realized. His eyes, too, were almost completely black, the irises and even the sclera nowhere to be seen. His hand slowly withdrew from the other’s body, but the changes didn’t revert.

“Shiro-?”

“St-stay back!” Shiro’s eyes shut tight as the light of the moon finally filled the bedroom. “I’m going to-mess-aaaaAAA _AUUUUU **GGHHHH**_ **YIP** -?!”

The yelp was accompanied by a very loud and sparkly _POOF_ emitting from Shiro’s clothing, which fell limply onto the bed with no sign of Shiro in sight. At the same time, the discharge covered Keith and half of the room in bright pink sparkles. Shiro’s clothing fell limply onto the bed, sparkles raining down on the underwear, while Shiro’s Altean arm rolled off the bed and into a pile of hay.

“Wh-”

Keith’s first thought was that Shiro had exploded. The second was that no, that didn’t make any sense. Maybe Keith was having a stroke. He blinked once. Twice. The room was still covered in sparkles, and Shiro’s clothing continued to lack their owner. He rubbed his eyes, and-

Something moved under Shiro’s underwear. A small, orb-shaped lump, which began moving haphazardly towards one of the pant legs. A growl emanated as the lump skittered into the leg opening, and…well, honestly, Keith wasn’t sure what he was expecting to pop out of there to begin with.

A freaking _rabbit_ wasn’t one of them. Yet out hobbled a small, fluffy, three-legged rabbit, its fur fully white, and multiple pink scars right where Shiro’s would have been. It even had a small glowing socket where it’s right forepaw would have been located. It looked up at Keith, letting out a nervous squeak as Keith blankly stared back at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Then the rabbit _talked_.

“Keith!” It was Shiro’s voice, but at a much higher pitch. The rabbit began to grind its teeth as its fur puffed up. “Keith, it’s me…this...please say something.”

That brought Keith out of his state of shock, and he shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. Ok, this…this was actually happening. This was real. Shiro was a very furry, very small bunny. In the light of the moon- _moonrise_ , his mind helpfully supplied. One that must eat hay and straw, like an otherwise normal rabbit, hence the abundance of it stolen from Lance.

But Shiro was not _supposed_ to be a bunny. Unless-

He covered his mouth-which had been hanging open from the sight in front of him, because what _other_ reaction could one possibly have?-and closed his mouth. It did nothing. His mouth opened, and he began to laugh as the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

“Keith?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Keith dropped to the floor, his knees hitting the hay as he came eye-to-eye with the...werebunny. Holy quiznak, his boyfriend was a _werebunny_. The hand on his mouth went down to his side. “I can’t believe this. _This_ is what happened to you?!”

“…The bite.” Shiro hunched into himself, as if frightened. Maybe he was frightened. Maybe it was because of Keith’s leviathan size in comparison to him. Maybe he was scared of being rejected, even now. “It…the thing that bit me…I didn’t know it at first. I didn’t think much of it before I first transformed. I only realized after that, that its teeth marks were similar to a rabbit. That Galra brought Earh rabbits to Lemdiz, and…I didn’t _know_. Keith, I am _so_ -”

“Nope.” Keith’s hands came back up, picking up Shiro. “Nope nope _nope_. You don’t need to apologize.”

Shiro let out a surprised squeak as he squirmed in Keith’s hands. Once he was settled into Keith’s arms-once Keith began stroking Shiro’s head, his peeled back ears and back-he finally began to calm down, leaning against Keith’s chest with a slower grinding of his teeth. It was oddly reminiscent of a purr. Could rabbits purr? Or did only werebunnies purr?

“I’m glad you were willing to let me know about this, honestly.” Granted, Shiro hadn’t just _directly_ told him, which Keith would have preferred. On the other hand, Shiro was right-it made more sense to see the transformation than to simply be told about it. “I was worried when you first told me about this, you know.”

“I…I know.” Guilt leaked into Shiro’s voice. It sounded _way_ too adorable in this form. “I’d wanted to tell you before, but-I didn’t want you to think I was in dire straits. I just…turn into a little rabbit for some reason.”

“A very pettable rabbit. I get it.” Keith rubbed Shiro’s head, his fingers practically massaging the base of each ear, and _oh_ did the lagothrope-because what else could he be-just melt into a very fluffy puddle. The groan the admiral made was practically a chirp. “Looks like I found a way I can get you to relax, huh?”

No response from Shiro, save for the purr-like grinding. That seemed to be what rabbits do when they were pleased. At least, Keith hoped it was. He’d have to look it up in the Atlas’ libraries at some point. After some more gentle petting, Keith made his way to his side of the bed, causing glitter to fly about as he flopped onto the mattress.

“Well…” Keith mused as he allowed Shiro to waddle onto his upper chest. His clavicles groaned from the sudden weight. “This…also explains Kosmo, then. He must have smelled you…”

Keith paused, and his eyes widened as he realized. Oh no. _Kosmo_.

“He’s going to try to eat you.” The thought of a giant drooling Kosmo chasing his terrified little rabbit boyfriend caused Keith’s skin to go cold. “Oh, _quiznak_ , how am I going to stop him from-”

“Later.” A squeaky rumble came from the ball of fluff. “It’s been a long day; I’m going to sleep, then I’m going to have some straw, and then I’m going to sleep again until I turn back. We can talk to Kosmo later.”

Shiro’s words was enough at that moment. It was true-it _had_ been a long day, and Keith could feel his fatigue from the journey he’d had to the Atlas finally catching up to him. He let out a contented sigh as he stroked the top of Shiro’s ears, letting his eyes slowly slide closed as the warmth on his chest began to spread through his body, the rumbling of the teeth grinding clicking near his neck.

"...What about Lance and the hay?"

"What about them?"

"...Yeah, ok."

Yes, all of that could wait until tomorrow. For now, sleeping with his werebunny boyfriend would take priority, and soon enough, both were asleep in a deep, warm, cuddling sleep.


End file.
